Everybody's fool
by babywolf-lover
Summary: Tired of being taken for a fool, Naru wants to just stop, but Ibiki comes up with an idea and takes her on as an apprentice in the IT division and they all soon learn how much they were wrong about her. And as things twist and turn in Naru's world, she gets mixed up and finds herself falling for someone she least expected. Naru x Itachi lite Naru x Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **_Naru was sick of being taken for a fool, when Ibiki offers to train her in IT division, in a few short months she rises to the top, her team is sent out to capture Itachi Uchiha and she is his ward. At the same time, she is put in charge of teaching the newbies, and they are her own old team, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. Naru ends up finding love where she least expected it.

_**Pairing: **_Naru x Itachi, lite Kakashi x Naru.

* * *

Naru sat on the swing in the old playground that was under the hokage mountain, it's where she use to play when she was younger all the time, they made a newer one so no one really ever used this one.

She swung back and forward a little and sighed as she thought about the past two months and everything that had happened.

The team had taken the chunin exams and everything went wrong, a man named Orochimaru attacked wanting to take Sasuke but was stopped, he tried multiple times but failed every time, his last attack had the village reeling still, it was during the final part of the chunin exams, the sound and sand had teamed up and attacked the village, and Sarutobi had died protecting it. Naru and her teacher Jiriaya had set out right after and brought back Tsunade to become the fifth hokage.

What was worse, is she didn't make it to chunin, only two did out of them all and it was Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha. And being the way Sasuke was, he continually rubbed it in Naru's face, now thinking he was better then her.

What no one knew about this whole thing was Naru was the true hero, the one who deserved to be chunin, not Sasuke, but because of the village and because of Sasuke being an Uchiha with her being the Kyuubi jinchuuriki everyone believed Sasuke's tale instead of the truth.

Naru stopped Orochimaru from marking Sasuke, Naru stopped the sound from killing Sasuke, she stopped Gaara in the fight. But Sasuke's tale was the total opposite, he did it all and rescued Naru every time.

Everyone believed him and picked on her even more calling her weak, stupid, a monster and usual, Naru took it all, she didn't retaliate, she didn't snap back, she just ignored it the best she could, she kept it in.

Today she was working by herself on the rasengan that Jiriaya taught her, she was getting it bigger and better until the team showed up and called her making her jump and the jutsu to explode throwing her backwards into a tree, she groaned and got up slowly.

"You're such a dope."Sasuke said and sneered, Naru glared at him and at the green vest he now wore, she opened her mouth then looked down and sighed.

She simply turned and walked away from them shocking all three of them, usually she would come back and call him a 'teme'.

"Naru, we still have practice."Kakashi said.

"So? Why should I?"she said and left, they watched her go.

"Maybe she should just give up, she's a really bad kunoichi..."Sakura sneered.

"You're one to talk?"Sasuke and started to work while Sakura looked down, Kakashi watched as she walked out of the training grounds, with her head down she walked through the streets and soon found herself at the old playground, she sat on the swing and moved back and forward slowly.

She sighed and kicked a couple of pebbles away and blinked back tears. _I'm not crying over it anymore... I'm not..._ she thought, but couldn't stop the tears that slipped down anyways.

She wiped her nose and sniffled, she didn't notice the man coming up and walked in and paused at the girl.

"What's wrong with you?"a deep voice rumbled, she looked up and saw Ibiki who was lighting a cigarette.  
"Nothing."she said and turned her head away.

"Really?"  
"I..."she said and looked at him, he walked up and leaned against the set. "I'm tired of being taken for a fool, no one believes me...they don't think I can do anything..."she said and looked down fighting the tears again.

"You're the one who stopped all of that aren't you?"he said, already knowing the Uchiha boy was lying in his tale, she looked up and nodded.

"But what does it matter, I'm just the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, a monster that takes up space..."she said and looked down, Ibiki watched her for a few minutes then sighed, he walked over and sat on the swing next to her.

"Let me ask you a few questions..."he said, she looked at him. "Do you believe you can get stronger?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you believe what they say when they call you names?"  
"No, I did a few times..."she said and looked down.

"Are you loyal to your village and kage?"  
"Yes, a few times I questioned why I even stayed in a village that hated me so much."she said and sighed, he nodded.

"Okay, if you were offered a way to become stronger would you take it?"  
"Yes."  
"What are your strengths?"  
"Hm?"  
"Ninjutsu? Taijutsu?"  
"Oh, I guess ninjutsu, I'm not very good but I'm good, taijutsu I'm average, and genjutsu I completely suck at..."she said and sighed.

"Have you ever tried anything new?"  
"Why? Everyone will just put me down, say I can't do it... I wont be able to find anyone who would train me because of who I am..."she said and touched her stomach.

"Hm, alright now last question."he said, she looked at him and nodded. "Would you like to train with me?"

"With you?"  
"Yes, I have been meaning to take on an apprentice and teach them the ways of the IT division, what do you think?"  
"Uh... I... I don't know what that is exactly..."she said.

"IT, is the interrogation and torture department, we're in charge of questioning prisoners or questionable characters in the village..."

"Why me?"  
"I know of your prankster streak, it's very creative, which can come in handy when in the IT division."he said.

"Really?"  
"Yes, wanna give it a try?"he asked.

"Yeah."she said and smiled, he smirked and nodded.

"Alright come on."he said and walked away with her, they walked out of the playground and straight to the hokage tower together.

* * *

Newest idea! :)

I got out of my writers block a week or so ago and ideas just came flying out! xD

I will put this on here to let you know.

In a bit I will be putting up a story called **Babywolf's drabble book. **It's going to contain hooks of story ideas that I'm not sure about... It's either in need of a title, or an ending or I need the motivation to finish it. ;)

Read and review this and keep an eye out for the drabble book!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary: **_Naru was sick of being taken for a fool, when Ibiki offers to train her in IT division, in a few short months she rises to the top, her team is sent out to capture Itachi Uchiha and she is his ward. At the same time, she is put in charge of teaching the newbies, and they are her own old team, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. Naru ends up finding love where she least expected it.

_**Pairing: **_Naru x Itachi, lite Kakashi x Naru.

Also in the next few chapters will have memories of some non-con(rape). so I will put up a note here when I will put those scenes in there...if I can remember... xD

Anyways enjoy.

Also! If anyone has any questions I will answer then on the next chapters... so when you review if you got any questions I will answer them the best I can without giving too much away :) So if you got any, just put them in the review:)

* * *

Ibiki knocked on the door and Tsunade granted them entrance, she looked up as they walked in and sighed, she put her papers down.

"Ibiki? Naru? Kami what happened?"she asked, Naru almost rolled her eyes.

"Nothing ma'am, I just wanted to inform you, I am taking Naru under my wing and will be teaching her the ropes of my division..."he said.

"Naru... in the interrogation and torture division..."she said slowly and looked at Naru.

"Yes, I said with her prankster streak it would be good, plus it will help her..."he said, Naru smiled.

"Are you okay with this Naru?"

"Well, he said I could try it out..."she said and shrugged.

"Alright, but you have to tell Kakashi and get him to give her over to you for a bit, if he says okay then by all means..."she said and held her hands up.

"Why do I have to have his permission?"Naru asked.

"He's your sensei, he's got a say in what you do, just like Iruka did when you were in the academy."she said.  
"Oh..."she said and nodded. "That's not to be too hard to get him to do...all he cares about is Sasuke..."she said looking down.

"Come."Ibiki said and led her out, Tsunade watched them leave and sighed.

Both walked through the streets and back to the training grounds, they sat Sasuke sparring with Sakura who was easily losing to him, Kakashi was watching.

They walked in and they looked at the two curious, Ibiki stood there. "Kakashi come."he said, Kakashi frowned and walked over to him.

"What Ibiki?"he asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Naru is my new apprentice... okay?"he said and smirked, Naru stared in shock, Kakashi blinked.

"Uh-"  
"Do you have a problem with it?"he growled, Kakashi shook his head quickly. "Good... come Naru."he said with a smirk and left, Naru stared in shock then left with a smile, Kakashi watched them and sighed. He gulped and controlled the shakes, the man was older then him by two years but still made shivers travel down Kakashi's back.

Ibiki led Naru back through the village to his office in a large building, they walked in and Naru kept up with him as he led her down some halls and into his office, he sat down and motioned for her to sit down, he found some files and opened them.

"Okay Naru, as a member of the IT division, if you choose to stay with us that is, you do have to go through some torture... it helps build your resolve..."he said.

"What does it include?"  
"You'll have some physical torture, mind play-"  
"Does it... does it include...rape?"she asked wiggling uncomfortably.

"No. I don't allow that here."he said, she sighed and relaxed a little. "Does that bother you?"  
"I..."she said and looked down, he watched her wring her fingers together and gulp and blink back tears. "I've never told anyone..."she said quietly.

"What?"he asked.

"When I ….. 8... I …. I was.."She said and looked down.  
"What?"he said shocked.

"By these guys...they started to bring me food and take care of me...but they only did that so they could do that..."she said and gulped hard, he looked at her shock. "Then my neighbor...he's obsessed with me... and he...did..."she said and let out some shallow breaths and gulped hard.

"Didn't you ever turn them in?"he asked as he watched her wipe tears from her eyes.

"No... I didn't have no solid proof..."she said, she pulled her knees up to her chest and held them. "My neighbor tried to get me pregnant... so he could marry me...luckily Kyuubi was looking after me..."she said and began to cry, Ibiki stared at her in shock and let out a breath. "I've had to take measures so...he can't ever get in..."she said and wiped her tears away.

"Naru... does he still live next to you?"he asked, she nodded. "Does he still bother you?"she nodded and wiped her nose. "Has he...-"  
"Almost...three weeks ago... I woke up in time and got away..."she said and sighed.

"Did you tell Kakashi?"  
"Why? All he cares about is Sasuke..."she said looking down, he leaned back and looked at her.

"Naru... I know what you can do..."he said, she looked at him. "My members of IT stay here in this building, they have their own private quarters... you can move in here and stay here."

"But what if it doesn't work out?"  
"You can still stay..."he said, she looked at him, her lower lip quivered, she whimpered and jumped up, she ran to him and hugged him, he froze then smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you..."she whispered.

"You're welcome, now let's get you moved out huh?"he said, she pulled back and nodded.

Ibiki got two of his ninja's and they all set out to Naru's apartment and quickly packed the things and brought them to the building, Naru looked around and made sure she had everything, she sighed and nodded at Ibiki, he held her pack that was stuffed full.

They set out back to the large compound and walked in, she followed him up the stairs to the third floor and the fourth door down the hall.

"Here is your place."he said and walked in, she looked around in shock.

"This place is amazing."she said, he chuckled, the area had a semi large kitchen and dining room, there was a short hall that had two doors in it, one was a bathroom and the other was a bedroom. The place had furniture already in it, she smiled and set her things down.

"Come, I'll show you all around.."he said, she nodded and followed him out of the apartment, she shut the door and smiled.

He showed her all around, the compound had it's own store, it's own spa, a clothing store, a weapon store, they were all fairly small but still it was there.

Naru was in shock at the whole place, Ibiki showed her the courtyard.

"This is where we eat most of the time if you want..."he said. "Now look up."he said, she looked up and saw the sky. "You see the sky and everything right? Now if we were to go to the top of the building, you would only see a concrete roof."he said. "We do this so when we are here off duty we can take ours masks off if we want and we don't have to worry about anyone seeing us."he said, she nodded.

"So, is this like anbu?"  
"In a sense, the anbu work with us but we handle the prisoner's..."he said. "We have more missions out of the village then they do."he said, Naru nodded. "Now if you stay and once we get you settled in I'll show you the other secrets and things." she nodded and smiled.

"So what now?"Naru asked.

"I'll show you some of the rooms underground where we do our interrogation's, it may be a little intense, I wont show you anything but you'll see the rooms."he said, she nodded, he smiled and showed her the way, she noticed he used a pass a few times on the doors, they walked out, the lights came on, Naru looked around everything was dark, it was cold in there making her almost shiver, he showed her around pointing out the rooms but never opening them, he showed it all to her and finally led her out, she sighed and blinked a little in shock.

"So?"he said and led her back to her place and helped her unpack a little. "Tomorrow, I have a lot of paperwork to do, so you can use that to unpack and get settled, then when I'm done if it's not too late, I'll show you what exactly we do, then it's up to you, if yes, I'll introduce you to everyone... okay?"he asked, she nodded and smiled.

"Okay! Thank you Ibiki-san."she said.

"Just call me Ibiki."he said, she smiled and nodded, he smiled. "Also, my room is down the hall at the end, so if you need anything you try there or my office which is on the first level, all the way on the end."he said, she nodded.

"Okay thanks."she said, he smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Good night Naru."he said.

"Good night."she said and gave a small wave as he left and shut the door, she looked around and sighed, she unpacked a little and cooked some ramen and ate quickly, she pulled out a few things and put them away. _I need some new clothes... I'm not wearing the orange anymore... it's my past..._ she thought and pulled out her orange jumpsuit and a few other tops and pants and threw them in an empty box.

She yawned and crawled into her bed, she sighed at the softness and curled up and looked out the window by her bed and smiled a little and fell asleep almost instantly, for once not having worrying about her crazy neighbor trying to get in after her.

* * *

Alright, you guys loved this idea! I got 15 reviews! so you guys better keep it up! :3

Shout out: **little wolf-girl Yuki, TheCookieMonster77, SakuraFairy1990, MandaPanda96, rhys114, YunaNeko, Soutrick, Fatesblackangle, kagomee14, MelonLordofNinjaTrolls, Vologolafan16, Princess Akasha, guest, Nas45, DeadSpectrum**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: **_Naru was sick of being taken for a fool, when Ibiki offers to train her in IT division, in a few short months she rises to the top, her team is sent out to capture Itachi Uchiha and she is his ward. At the same time, she is put in charge of teaching the newbies, and they are her own old team, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. Naru ends up finding love where she least expected it.

_**Pairing: **_Naru x Itachi, lite Kakashi x Naru.

Also in the next few chapters will have memories of some non-con(rape). so I will put up a note here when I will put those scenes in there...if I can remember... xD

Anyways enjoy.

Also! If anyone has any questions I will answer then on the next chapters... so when you review if you got any questions I will answer them the best I can without giving too much away :) So if you got any, just put them in the review:)

_**A/N-** Okay, the idea of Naru's past is NOT MINE! It's from a manga called **Ninja dependence vol. 7**. I forgot to put it up first but a few reviewers pointed it out and reminded me. so thank you!_

* * *

Naru woke up early in the morning and began to unpack her things after she ate breakfast, she pulled out a few scrolls and put them on the shelves, she crushed the boxes and sighed wiped her brow as she finally finished, she carried a few boxes with her and looked around confused.

"Need some help?"a man said behind her, she jumped and turned.

"Uh, yeah sorry, I'm looking for the dumpster..."she said, he nodded.

"Come on, I'll show ya."he said and waved her down and took a few of the boxes, he led her down and out a door to the dumpsters and threw the boxes it, he paused at the clothes. "You're not keeping your clothes?"  
"Not those..."she said, he nodded and tossed them too. "Thank you mister."she said and smiled, he nodded.

"No problem."he said and ruffled her hair, she chuckled and went back to her room and relaxed for a while.

Ibiki came to her apartment almost an hour later, he smiled seeing it all unpacked.

"Alright are you ready?"he asked, she nodded and slid a simple jacket on and walked out with him sliding her shoes on.

She followed him back down the cold, dark hallway and into a room, which he said is the watching room, there was a large window that led to the room next to it, there was a desk, a couple sets of shelves, a few extra chairs.

"Alright, you sit."he said and pulled two up to the window, she sat down and watched as the door to the other room opened and a girl was dragged into the room, she was completely naked and chained up, she was pushed into the chair and chained to it, Naru frowned.

"I thought you said you don't allow rape."she said.

"I don't, see when prisoner's come in, they are trained to be strong, by stripping them naked, it takes a part of their will away, they can't hide behind their clothes..."he said. "We do it to all prisoner's men and women."he said, she nodded. "Now you will see how we question them sometimes."he said, four anbu came in with a few bags and things, they put them on the table.

"What's with the stuff?"  
"First we will just try to talk, but if that doesn't work, we move on the to the physical side."he said, Naru nodded and watched.

"What is Orochimaru up to?"

"Go fuck yourselves!"she spat, they sighed, one of the anbu put some seals on her skin, she glared and struggled.

"We'll ask again, what is Orochimaru up to?"

"Fuck yourself!"she snarled and spit at the anbu, he sighed and made a tiger sign, the girl screamed and arched as electricity coursed through her body, she slumped and panted hard.

"What happened to the kazekage?"

"How would I know?!"she whined, more electricity was pushed through.

"Tell us."he said and snapped a whip close to her making her flinch hard, tears ran down her cheeks, Naru stared in shock as the whip was brought down on her legs, she screamed and struggled against them.

The questioning continued for a while, Naru watched them use whips, electricity, and eventually some genjutsu until the girl finally broke down screaming and told them everything she knew, they brought a medic in and she healed the girl and they continued to question her.

"That's pretty much what IT is about...we do just about anything to get answers... but also when we are on missions, are job is to get the target."he said and looked at her, she blinked and looked at him. "What do you think?"he asked.

"I...I..."she gulped and watched as they carried the woman out. "Is it always that physical?"  
"No, sometimes, we'll just use genjutsu, or mind searches..."he said. "If you stay with us, we'll start you on that..."he said.

"Genjutsu is my worst subject..."  
"No problem, you'll be trained..."he said. "So...what's your answer?"he asked and smirked, she thought for a bit.

"I'll do it."she said, he smiled.

"Okay, we'll have to tell the hokage, then you will go through your stimulation torture, then when you heal up if needed, you'll start training."he said and stood up, she followed. "Let's introduce you to everyone."he said, she nodded and followed him, her stomach was still a little queasy from watching all of that.

They walked into the courtyard, Naru sat at the table while Ibiki focused and summoned all of them, they appeared and bowed to him.

"Everyone, Naru here has decided to stay and learn with us."he said, they clapped and congratulated her, she smiled.

She met each and every single one of them, seeing their face, learning their real name and their IT/anbu name. She met the last one, he had spiky black hair that had a slight blue tint to it, he had bright green eyes, he smiled at her. "My name is snow leopard, my real name is Ishi, we met earlier."he said and winked.

"Oh! Thank you!"she said and smiled.

"Alright, that is everyone, Naru."he said, she looked at him. "Tomorrow, I will take you to Tsunade and tell her, then we'll train a little and get you ready for your practice torture okay? If you need anything, come find me or ask one of your fellows ninja's okay?"

"Sure! Thank you."she said, he chuckled and left after ruffling her hair.

"So Naru..."Ishi said.

"Hm?"  
"Wanna go get some clothes?"he said, she smiled and nodded.

"Okay!"she said, he smiled and waved her along, he pulled his mask to the side and led her to the store.

They looked around for while, Naru found a skin tight black shirt that came up her neck a little bit under her chin and it was short sleeve, she tried it on and decided to get a couple pairs of those, she walked out and jumped as Ishi stood there holding a light gray jacket.

"This is you!"he said and chuckled, she took it and pulled it on, it didn't zip in the center like normal ones, it was on the side and that two straps over the zipper, she smiled and zipped it up all the way it came a little bit over her chin, she unzipped it and left it open far enough to see her neck, she smiled and nodded. She paused at her hair and toyed with it.

She pulled it off and walked out, she smiled at Ishi. "You're right!"she said and laughed, he chuckled and they got a few more of those and some new pants for her, she got regular clothes and training clothes, both left the store each carrying multiple bags on each arm.

They walked into her apartment and he helped her put the clothes away, she smiled.

"I'm sorry I'm dragging you along..."she said and rubbed the back of her head.  
"No problem! It was fun!"he said and laughed. "I'll see ya tomorrow and maybe we'll train together."he said and left with a wave, she waved back.

"Bye.."she said and sighed, she stretched and made dinner and ate her ramen like normal, she took a long shower after, she curled up in bed and fell asleep quickly.

~o0o~

Naru walked with Ibiki to the hokage tower and up the stairs finally they arrived and Ibiki knocked then open the door and Naru followed, she stiffened slightly as she saw her team in there.

"There you are."Kakashi said and smirked. "We're getting a mission for tomorrow..."he said. "10am."he said, Naru blinked then looked down. "My pack couldn't find ya..."he said and chuckled.

"What's going on Ibiki?"Tsunade asked, he pulled out the folder he had and gave it to her, he smirked as she opened it and read it, she looked at Naru and sighed, Naru nodded and smiled, she sighed again and shut it. "Fine, good luck."she said and smiled.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to her hokage-sama."he said, as if he heard her unspoken words, she sighed and nodded.

"I know you will... good luck Naru."she said.

"Thank you."she said and bowed.  
"Go on..."she said, they looked confused as Naru left with Ibiki.

"What's that about?"  
"She is Ibiki's apprentice."she said and sighed, Kakashi blinked in shock. "So, she wont be with you tomorrow.. but you can still have the mission."she said and held out the scroll, Kakashi took it and looked at the scroll and sighed, they left the room and Kakashi walked away silently leaving his team there, he walked down the roads and went to Naru's apartment, he looked in the windows but saw it completely empty, he thought for a while then sighed, the door opened slowly, he jumped at the man.

"Naru-chan?"he said then looked at him and snapped the door shut again, Kakashi tilted his head confused then shook his head and sighed, he left the building thinking about his student.

* * *

Newest chapter! Enjoy! review no flames.

Next chapter will be up soon :3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: **_Naru was sick of being taken for a fool, when Ibiki offers to train her in IT division, in a few short months she rises to the top, her team is sent out to capture Itachi Uchiha and she is his ward. At the same time, she is put in charge of teaching the newbies, and they are her own old team, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. Naru ends up finding love where she least expected it.

_**Pairing: **_Naru x Itachi, lite Kakashi x Naru.

Also in the next few chapters will have memories of some non-con(rape). so I will put up a note here when I will put those scenes in there...if I can remember... xD

Anyways enjoy.

Also! If anyone has any questions I will answer then on the next chapters... so when you review if you got any questions I will answer them the best I can without giving too much away :) So if you got any, just put them in the review:)

_**A/N-** Okay, the idea of Naru's past is NOT MINE! It's from a manga called **Ninja dependence vol. 7**. I forgot to put it up first but a few reviewers pointed it out and reminded me. so thank you!_

**_This chapter DOES HAVE memories of rape (from the doujin!) Be warned now! It's in italics! If you've read the manga well you can skip it... if you are squeamish about it skip it! Don't flame it!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Naru was wearing her baggy workout pants and a tank top with a simple long sleeve button up shirt tied around her waist. She had been in training for three days and now she was being taken down to have her own 'torture' it was suppose to last one week.

She gulped as she had chains put on her wrists, Ibiki led her down the halls into a room, he turned her and she was chained to the roof and sighed her body still slightly shaking.

"Naru, listen to me..."he said, she looked at him. "I give this to everyone of the people I put in here for this, you have a safe word, you say this word and it stops."he said.

"Does that mean I wouldn't pass?"she asked.

"It would mean you'd have to go through a lot more training, we will be evaluating the scores with this, that will determine where you are exactly...okay?"he said, she nodded and gulped. "Now you're safe word is; Konoha. Repeat it."  
"Konoha."she said.

"Good, I'll see you in a week."he said and smiled and left the room, Naru sighed and hung her head as she listened to the dripping water in the cell.

*o*

Two days Naru hung in the cell, her eyes twitched with the dripping of water, finally the door opened she winced at the slight light coming in, a man walked in wearing a mask, she sighed and waited as he walked up to her, he put a seal on her, she knew it was the electricity seal, she sighed and got ready, she cried out and arched as the seal glowed and the electricity coursed through her body, she slumped and panted.

"What would you say when you are captured?"he said, she panted.

"My name, my rank, my registration number..."she panted, he hummed.

"What if you are captured and they try to put you in a genjutsu and search your mind?"he asked, Naru panted and thought.

"I... I activate the seal, it will only show the things I say..."she said and gulped hard, her throat was dry, she relaxed a little as he nodded.

"Good."he said simply and left her again in the dark, she panted and licked her dry lips a few times, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She came awake with a gasp as ice cold water was thrown on her, she shivered and panted as she looked at two anbu in the room.

"Alright Naru, this is the part that's a little more extreme..."the one said, she nodded slowly. "If its too much, you say your safe word and we'll stop it...it's the genjutsu time..."he said. "You'll be put in a time where it's very challenging, you must stay through it all with out quitting... you can try to break it, but without physical damage to you."he said, she nodded, the anbu jerked her head back and she gasped as she was thrust into the genjutsu world.

She closed her eyes.

_She was sound asleep on her bed and didn't hear her neighbor pick the lock and sneak in, he sniffed at her head then lifted her arm and sniffed more, he pulled her shorts down and spread her legs and panted quietly. 'This is Naru-chan's pussy...' he thought _

_He spread her lips apart and looked inside, they squeezed it gently, he leaned in and began to feast on her center, he was panting. 'Naru's pussy is delicious... it's so tasty...' he thought, Naru moaned a little as she felt it. He began to pump his cock and leaned over her and pushed in and moaned as his cock was gripped by her tight walls, he sighed and panted, he began to thrust into her quickly making her breasts bounce a little, she opened her eyes, she gasped and screamed as she pushed and kicked against him trying to get free. He gripped her head and thrust in harder. _

"_You're so tight! We're made for each other... don't worry I wont leave you... I'll get you pregnant then...then we can be together, you say no then...be a good girl..._

"_KONOHA!"she screamed. Suddenly the images faded. _

She screamed out her safe word and they broke the illusion, she gagged, they held the bucket to her as she puked into it, she cried and panted, she shook in her chains.

"Go get him."the one holding the bucket said as he gently rubbed her head and neck as she vomited, the other left.

Naru stopped vomiting, the anbu put the bucket down and gently unchained her from the roof, she fell and curled up in the ball and cried hard.

Ibiki came in quickly and panted as he watched Naru rock and cry, he sighed and turned the lights on, Naru flinched at the brightness, he bent down and rubbed her back, she looked at him and cried looking down ashamed.

"Naru..."he said. "It's okay..."he said, she looked at him and sighed, she shook and wiped her face, she panted and sat there.

"I'm...I'm sorry..."she whispered.

"It's okay...come on..."he said and stood up.

"I'm not going to quit!"she said, they looked at her shocked. "I just wasn't ready to relive that again..."she said. "We can go on... I just couldn't-..."she said and looked down, he bent down and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?"he said. "Like I said, it's not going to be held against you..."he said quietly.

"No... I can..."she said and sighed, he nodded and stood up with her, they put her back up, she sighed.  
"Okay, we'll try a different scene..."he said and leaned against the wall and watched as they put her back in a genjutsu.

"_Ohh you've gotten better at kissing. You're no longer resisting."the man said as he peeled his shirt off along with the other three in the room. _

_This is-! That day...she thought_

"_Hey don't forget to kiss me too. You're at the age where you should know how to give kisses." the other said, his tongue licked along hers, she mumbled in the kiss as her jacket was pulled off. "Now, now don't try to talk while you're kissing..."  
"Show us your tits already!"the man said and ripped her shirt up, her breast bounced a little. _

"_Wow! I haven't seen them in so long!"  
"I love how big and squishy they are."_

"_What's this? Your nipples are already this hard? Did kissing us turn you on?"he said as they tweaked and rubbed her nipples making her cry out a little, then their tongues were there licking them, she cried out as two sucked on her nipples and were practically trying to swallow her breast. _

"_Let's get these out of the way."the third man said pulling her pants off and spreading her thighs. "Your thighs are so smooth."he said rubbing his hands on them. "What a cute pussy."he said and rubbed his finger on her panties. "Hm? It's a little wet."he said, Naru cried out, she gasped as his two fingers entered and began to piston in and out of her, she cried out, she looked to the side and saw the one man with his cock right in her face, she turned her head some more and he shoved it in her mouth, as the man by her legs pulled her panties off. _

"_This will help you become a good wife. Aren't we nice?"they said, she cried. _

_The man began to feast on her young pussy making her cry out as both men put their cocks in her mouth and the other rubbed his tip on her pussy. _

"_I'm gonna stick it in!"he said and thrust in, Naru screamed out in pain as he didn't wait just continued to thrust into her body making her scream and cry. _

_Her screams were cut short by the one man thrusting his cock into her mouth, she listened to them as they grunted and moaned. _

"_I'm cumming!"  
"Me too!"_

_she cried out as cum covered her body they moaned and sighed. _

"_My turn next!"he said. _

_They moved her around and she found herself being thrust into quickly again and the other man kneeling over her face jamming his cock into her mouth, she continued to cry, her eyes started to cloud over, fingers wiggled their way into her ass and the blunt tip of the other cock moved in. _

_She growled and closed her eyes tight. 'It's a genjutsu, I can break it... I'm not weak anymore.' she chanted in her mind over and over again. She focused and suddenly it stopped, she smirked and continued to focus as the images fuzzed and finally disappeared._

She opened her eyes and looked at them all staring in shock, Ibiki was smirking.

"Good."he said. "We'll move on later...see ya later."he said and walked out with the others.

Naru panted and smirked. _I'm getting stronger... I can feel it!_ She thought and waited.

~o0o~

Naru winced as the seal was peeled off her skin, she survived the rest of the time and passed, now she was out and getting healed, she sighed and blew her bangs from her face, Ibiki came in and knocked on the door, she looked at him and smiled.

"So how are you doing?"he asked.

"Good... a little sore..."she said and chuckled.

"You did really good."he said, she smiled and blew her bangs out of her face again, he chuckled.

"I need a hair cut..."she said. "I'm heading there after this."she said, he nodded.

"I have your paperwork almost done, when you come back, we'll get you fitted for a uniform."he said.

"Then we will introduce you to hokage-sama..."he said, she smiled and nodded. "I have to go, see ya."he said and waved, she waved back and sighed.

She finished getting wrapped up and walked out slowly, she changed her clothes and walked out, Ishi walked up and smiled at her, she smiled back.

"What are you doing now?"  
"Going for a haircut."she said and laughed, he chuckled.

"I'll tag along, I'm bored..."he said and sighed, she laughed and they walked out together wearing normal clothes, they walked into the hair salon and Ishi waited, Naru was taken back and got her hair done, Ishi looked up when she came out.

Her long blond locks were gone, it was short and shaggy, it partially came down and brushed her shoulders just barely.

"Wow..."  
"What do you think?"she asked and smiled, he smiled and nodded.

"Pretty."he said, she smiled and they walked out together.

They headed back quickly and Ishi got some lunch, they sat in the grass area and talked while they ate, after they ate, both headed to her apartment and Naru paused at the box sitting on her table, she opened it and gasped at the uniform in it, Ishi chuckled.

"Looks like someone got her uniform..."he said.

"I'm going to try it on!"she said and ran into the bathroom, she came out after a few minutes with the skin tight black tank top the neck went all the way up, she had the black pants on that met the black boots, she strapped her weapon belt on that was empty, she grabbed her vest and slid it on.

"Cool!"she said, he chuckled.  
There was a knock on the door and it opened, Ibiki came in and chuckled. "You found your uniform?"

"Yes!"she said and laughed, he chuckled and held out a smaller box, she opened it and gasped at the porcelain mask, it had red around the eyes that pointed, and that three large marks on each cheek, red on the nose and mouth.

"You're name is now Kitsune."he said, she nodded and slid in on and adjusted it.

"This is cool."she said looking around, they smiled at her.

"Now, let's get your weapons then we'll go introduce you to Tsunade."  
"Will others know I'm in here?"she asked pulling her mask off, Ibiki nodded.

"Yes... but that doesn't mean you tell anyone, if they find out it's because they will work with you, or they just figure it out..."he said.

"Ah!"she said and nodded, Ibiki took her to the stop and got the weapons she needed and showed her how to pack her weapon belt.

"You're katana is being built now, I will explain all of that to you once we get it."he said. "Now, as anbu you don't walk around in the streets, you stick to roofs, or flashing in, which is better.."he said, she nodded.

He walked out and she followed him on the roofs and into the hokage building, she paused a little as she saw her team waiting outside.

Ibiki walked in slowly and shut the door in their face, she looked up and sighed.

"Ibiki?"  
"I have someone to introduce to you..."he said and smirked, she looked at him and waited. "Kitsune!"he said, she appeared behind him bowing, Tsunade stood up and smirked. "Show your leader."he said, she stood up and pulled her mask off and smiled, Tsunade smiled.

"You did it! Congratulations!"she said and laughed. "What did you do to your hair?"  
"It worked better.."she said and smiled.

"Wow..."she said. "I'm so happy for you."she said, Naru nodded then pulled her mask on and bowed.

"I'll be teaching her the ropes fully now..."Ibiki said and smiled, she nodded. "Kitsune wait outside."

"But-"  
"It's fine."he said, she nodded and bowed then walked out and leaned against the door, Kakashi looked at her with his head tilted.

"What is it Ibiki?"  
"She had a bit of a hard time in training..."he said.

"Why?"  
"I have it all written down here..."he said and pulled out a folder, she looked at him strange, he nodded and set it on the table, she took it and sighed. "It's..."he said and sighed, she looked at him and nodded.

"Alright, dismissed."she said, he nodded and walked out, Kakashi looked at him, he snapped his fingers and the girl followed him as they left, the team walked in after and stood there.

Tsunade was reading a file, her jaw slacked and her eyes wide with horror, shock, sadness and slowly anger, she snarled and made a quickly list.

"Anbu!"she said, one appeared. "Find these people, arrest them and keep them there."she said, he took the note and nodded then disappeared.

"Tsunade-sama, what was you needed?"Kakashi asked.

"Yes, well, I received your letter the other night."she said, he nodded. "I will allow you back in if you want, but..."she said, he tilted his head. "I want these two go in too."she said, he blinked in shock. "With the new things that have been happening, we want as many ninja as possible to join the anbu ranks."she said. "This part you probably will not like, but you wont be reinstated as captain, since our rules have changed... it will be a while, I will be holding tests to make sure everyone is ready. So train."she said, they nodded and left.

* * *

Alright! The rape memories are over!

The last paragraph kinda gives a sneak of what will be happening in the future! What do you think will? tell me in reviews ;)

So review, don't flame! :3

The next update will be... up as soon as possible, as I've said I've fallen WAY behind on ALL of my stories... so... we'll see!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Summary: **_Naru was sick of being taken for a fool, when Ibiki offers to train her in IT division, in a few short months she rises to the top, her team is sent out to capture Itachi Uchiha and she is his ward. At the same time, she is put in charge of teaching the newbies, and they are her own old team, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura. Naru ends up finding love where she least expected it.

_**Pairing: **_Naru x Itachi, lite Kakashi x Naru.

Also in the next few chapters will have memories of some non-con(rape). so I will put up a note here when I will put those scenes in there...if I can remember... xD

Anyways enjoy.

Also! If anyone has any questions I will answer then on the next chapters... so when you review if you got any questions I will answer them the best I can without giving too much away :) So if you got any, just put them in the review:)

_**A/N-** Okay, the idea of Naru's past is NOT MINE! It's from a manga called **Ninja dependence vol. 7**. I forgot to put it up first but a few reviewers pointed it out and reminded me. so thank you!_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

Naru let out a breath and got ready lightly dancing on her feet, Ishi launched forward and began to punch her, she dodged and struck him too, both dodged and hit each other.

Naru flipped back and pulled out her katana and launched out, he countered with his own and they started a kenjutsu fight.

Ishi swung his blade and at the same time swung his foot and hit the back of her knee, she yelped and started to go down, she hissed as his katana swung and sliced her bangs, she smirked and put her hands on the ground, she kicked his hand making him yelp his grip loosened, she flipped around, her feet trapping his wrist, she grabbed her katana and flipped back holding both swords in her hand, she panted and got ready, Ishi shot out and ran around her, she watched him closely, she noticed him about to attack, she put his sword in the ground using it as leverage and launched up into the air, she flipped behind him and grabbed his neck, he gasped as she pointed a katana at his back.

"You lose."she said, he chuckled and sighed, she let him go, he fell to the ground panting hard, she fell to her butt and sighed.

"Sorry about the hair.."he said, she toyed with the hair and shrugged.

"Who cares..."she said and smiled. "I wanna learn your speed.."she said.

"I wanna learn your kenjutsu moves..."he said. "You've come far..."he said, she smiled with a blush.

It had been 3 months since Naru joined the IT anbu, she rose from the bottom to the almost top quickly.

She excelled in taijutsu, ninjutsu and kenjutsu but her genjutsu was still weak for her.

"So what do you think Ibiki wanted to talk to us about?"Naru asked.

Ibiki woke her up telling her he needed to talk to her after his mission in the afternoon.

"Who knows... maybe you'll get your first mission.."he said.

"I hope! I really want a mission!"she said and sighed.

"Well let's head back."he said, they got up and dusted off quickly, they walked to the gates and flipped the sign, Naru froze a little, Ishi looked at her as he saw her eyesight seeing her old team walking up, she gulped and sighed, he bumped her making her smile and they set out running and laughing.

"Naru?"Kakashi said.

"Was that the dope?"Sasuke said.

"I thought it was..."he said and shrugged.

Naru and Ishi ran to the building and walked in panting, Naru bought two drinks and they sat down in the shade, Naru sighed.

"So, do you not like them or something?"he asked.

"It... when I was on the team... I was treated like the dunce, I did the most but the Uchiha got all the credit..."she said, Ishi nodded.

"Ah."he said and nodded. "I know that story..."  
"Hm?"  
"I have an Uchiha on my team too..."he said and smirked. "Although, he was nicer, quiet... didn't really want the spotlight but he couldn't get away from it."he said and sighed.

"Who?"  
"Itachi."He said, she gasped and nodded.

"Naru, Ishi."Ibiki said, they got up and walked into his office and stood there. "I wanted to see you because, we are going to be having more anbu recruits... I need my already anbu to be the team captains... Naru with how to excelled in just about everything.. I want you to be a captain.."he said, she blinked in shocked then smiled.

"Yes!"she said.

"But-"he said and held his hand up. "Because you don't have that much experience... I want you to he a co-captain for just a bit, Ishi that's where you come in."he said. "You'll be with Naru, helping her out... and whatnot, once you have at least three missions, then you may go as a single captain."Ibiki said.

Both nodded and smiled, Ibiki smirked. "The anbu tests are in two weeks, every anbu is to be there then we will split them off and will have you meet your teams."he said.

"Do we have to show them-"  
"No, they are to call you captain, or in your case Kitsune-sama. You do not have to tell them, you don't even have to react if they figure it out."he said, Naru nodded.

"This is cool..."Naru said and smiled.

"That's all."he said, they bowed and left the office.

"You'll be an awesome captain."Ishi said, she giggled.

"Thanks!"she said.

-*o*-

Naru stood in the stands watching as the matches went on and on, she yawned and shook her head, she was bumped, she jumped and turned to see Ishi there, he stood next to her and watched the remaining anbu hopefuls get called down.

She noticed her whole team was down there, she sighed and looked away. "Just think, if you become their captain, it's revenge central..."he said, she smirked and sighed.

"Yeah..."she said and sighed. "Still hurts..."she said and walked away, Ishi watched her walk away, he sighed and looked at the team. _How could someone hurt her?_ He thought.

Naru walked to the bathroom and pulled her mask off, she sighed and washed her face quickly and dried it, she heard steps and pulled the mask on quickly.

She walked out and saw Ibiki coming out, she walked up to Ishi. "He's about to introduce the captains of the team."he whispered, she nodded.

"Alright, you remaining hopefuls, now that you've made it out of the preliminaries and individual tests, you will be placed on a team with a captain or captains."Ibiki said. "You will listen to them no matter what, they will train you and get you ready for your anbu tests."he said. "They will be giving weekly exams on your progress, and ultimately your captains are the deciding vote."he said. "Now, the captains."he said and gestured, 9 people walked out, all wearing their anbu armor and masks, Naru walked in the back.

"State your name."Ibiki said.

"Boar."  
"Dove."  
"Tiger."

"Bull."

"Monkey."

"Dragon."

"Panda."

"Snow leopard."  
"Kitsune."

"Now, this year."Ibiki said drawing the others attention again. "Two teams will have co-captains."he said. "When you hear your number you will step forward and line up. After you will receive instructions about where and when you will meet."he said. "Captains."he said.

Naru and Ishi stepped up first with the paper and she sighed.

"Number 012601, number 012606 and number 009720."she said, her body shook a little as Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi walked up, she glanced toward Ibiki, he nodded at her, she sighed and beckoned them and walked out followed by Ishi and the team.

They walked outside the arena and Naru leaned against the wall and waited. "Alright, tomorrow you will meet at the anbu training grounds... we will be going into the woods at the anbu training camp."he said.

"Why there?"Sakura said.

"You'll learn you will ask before you speak."he said, she slunk a little. "Because there is not enough room for all the anbu hopefuls to train at once, so you'll meet out there and we'll be heading to the cabin out there. We'll be there for a week, we'll come back so we can give the reports and you can refresh your supplies."he said.

"You meet us there at 6am. If you are late don't bother showing up."Naru said and stood up. "That's all."she said and waved, they nodded and bowed then left, Ishi waited until they left, Naru sighed and looked down.

"Hard?"  
"Very..."she said and sighed. "I'm going home to lay down, I got a migraine... let Ibiki know if he asks..."she said and jumped to the roofs and took off.

_Can you handle this Naru?_ He thought and walked back.

*o*

Naru got to her apartment and sighed as she pulled her mask off, she put it down and quickly packed her things for tomorrow, she put it down and changed.

She laid on her couch staring at the ceiling, she closed her eyes tight and sighed quietly, she closed her eyes and the memories of team 7 played in her head, they were stopped and her eyes snapped open when there was a beep of her lock opening and Ibiki came in and shut the door.

"You took off..."he said. "Ishi said you weren't feeling good..."he said and pulled a chair up and sat down, she shrugged and gave a slight nod. "Wanna tell me what caused it?"he said, she sighed and looked away. "Naru, I gave you them for a reason..."  
"I know I should be the bigger person, but do you know how badly I want to just fail them now?"she said. "I don't want to take it easy on them-"  
"Well, don't..."he said. "As captain you are to put your team through the toughest training possible to get them ready."he said. "Don't take it easy on them but don't purposely sabotage them."he said.

"Hm."she said and sighed. "We're going to the cabin in the woods..."she said, he nodded.

"And, I already spoke to Ishi, I don't want you to make him to everything with the team, you are the head captain... he's there because he has more experience then you do at the moment. But after you get at least one mission maybe more, he will leave, if you wish."he said, she nodded and sighed. "And listen to me."he said and turned her head towards him. "You made it through that, you can make it through this...prove to them, who the fool really is."he said and smiled, she smiled at him and hugged him, he chuckled and ruffled her short hair.

"Thank you."she whispered and pulled back, he nodded and stood up.

"I'll see you off in the morning."he said, she nodded.

"Goodnight."she said.

"Goodnight.."he said and smiled then walked out shutting and locking her door again, Naru sighed and got up, she fixed some dinner quickly then crawled in her bed and stared at the stars.

_Naru panted as she sparred with a couple other anbu in the gym, she spun in the air and landed a kick to the both of them. _

"_Naru."Ibiki said, she turned and saw him standing at the door, he waved her forward and she waved at the others and followed Ibiki to his office, she sat in the chair and waited. _

"_You have your first assignment."  
"You mean a mission!?"she said smiling. _

"_No, we're allowing you to pick the punishment/ torture for our prisoner's..."he said. _

"_Okay?"she said confused. _

"_Well actually, this was your hokage's order."he said and chuckled. "Run and get your mask."he said, she nodded and ran to her apartment grabbing her mask and sliding it on and met Ibiki at the door that led to the cells. _

_He smiled and led her down the stairs, she sighed as she followed Ibiki and continued to wonder what he wanted her to do. _

_They walked into a room, it was the room where she first witnessed what they do to prisoner's, she paused as she saw Tsunade in there, she looked at the two and nodded. _

"_You may remove your mask now."Ibiki said, Naru turned her mask to the side of her head and walked up. _

"_You've grown up gaki."she said, Naru smiled. _

_It had been over a month since she joined anbu and started to train, Naru had changed, she let out her real self, not the overly obnoxious orange wearing idiot. _

_The door that led to the other room opened and a man was dragged, Naru panted and shook in fear as she stared at her neighbor, the images flashed in her mind, she ran to the trash can and emptied her stomach. _

_Ibiki and Tsunade watched Naru with a sad look then let it disappear, she got up and coughed as her throat burned. _

"_Naru, we want you to decide his punishment, it's only fitting..."Ibiki said, she gulped and sighed, she began to think then gritted her teeth. _

_'I want him to suffer...'she thought, Ibiki held a notebook and she began to write down her ideas, she stopped and gave him the notebook, both read over it and stared in shock, they blinked at the girl in shock._

"_I suffered, I want him too..."she said, they nodded and Ibiki walked out of the room, Naru stood there looking down, Tsunade walked over and lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes._

"_I'm sorry...for everything."she said, Naru nodded and gave a small grin._

* * *

_Alright, sorry about the late update! I'm slowly catching up! _

_Now, You need to know, I am losing my job this week, so that means my updating is gonna be shaky, because at work is where I did my updating. So we'll have to see what's gonna happen next...Please just bear with me... please!_

_Read and review, no flames ;3_


End file.
